


All Was Golden In The Sky

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, davey is a tree nerd, it's cute, jack draws, spralmer is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Jack takes David to an arboretum for a date.





	All Was Golden In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenzyRome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenzyRome/gifts).



> The wonderful Penzy gave me the inspiration for this fic, so this one's for you.
> 
> The title is from When the Day Met the Night by Panic! At The Disco

“No peeking,” Jack says, holding his hands over David’s eyes as they walk wherever it is Jack has planned. “It’ll be a surprise.” 

“Just don’t run me into anyone or anything.” He laughs, Jack’s hands are surprisingly warm in the slight autumn chill. 

“I promise, I’m not that bad a boyfriend.” Jack presses a quick kiss to his temple, making David smile brighter.

The air is full of the smell of fall, technically it’s the smell of leaves breaking down and decomposing, but that doesn’t mean David loves it any less. It’s because of this he realizes that the air is missing it’s typical city smell of car exhaust and fast food. It’s also quieter than anywhere else in the city, no alarms blaring or traffic honking, only the sound of distant water and quiet conversations between people. He racks his brain trying to figure out where Jack could possibly be taking him. Someplace with trees, a lot of trees if the scent is any indication, and it’s far enough away from the city that the air is clean, but not too far. He makes a humming sounds as he thinks. 

“Hey, stop trying to puzzle this out, just be surprised when we get there which is right about now.” Jack stretches out the last few words before removing his hands from his boyfriend’s eyes. 

David blinks at the sudden brightness, his eyes quickly adjust and his breath leaves his chest. 

“Jack,” He murmurs. “This is,” He cant even finish the sentence. Everything is so beautiful in the reds and golds of autumn. The arboretum is simply stunning.

“I thought you would like it. It’s like a little slice of oasis in the midst of everything.” Jack scuffs a red converse clad foot on the sidewalk. “I love coming here to draw and paint.” 

David beams at Jack as he takes his hand and drags them along the path looking at absolutely everything around them. He never lets go of Jack’s had as they walk through the paths canopied with trees the color of melted butter or when they pass by a pond that perfectly reflects the crimson and bronze of the trees that border it. Jack’s smile grows with every tree fact that Davey can produce when he sees a certain tree or plant. They pass an hour and then some like this, just walking around the arboretum, hand in hand. 

“If you’re hungry I brought lunch.” They’ve made it around the mirror lake and there are groups dotted throughout the lawn to the left eating picnic lunches. 

“That would be great.” David pulls them towards a towering golden oak in the middle of the lawn. 

Jack sets his backpack on the ground. He pulls out a small plaid blanket, two foil wrapped sandwiches, and his sketchbook with a few pencils. David grabs one of the sandwiches, unwrapping the foil to reveal an almost artisan looking turkey and vegetable sandwich. He has to stifle a laugh, Jack can barely put together a peanut butter and jelly without it falling apart or somehow combusting. He still doesn’t know how Jack had managed to set his soup on fire the last time he had tried to make dinner.

“How did you get Spot to make sandwiches for your date?” David raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“It wasn’t easy,” Jack cracks a smile as he flips his sketchbook open to a clean page, which is almost impossible since the book is almost full of drawings of his friends and landscapes. Each page is practically bursting with the amount of charcoal and graphite coating it. “But I told him I’d draw something for him, Race, Al and Elmer when their anniversary rolls around in a few weeks”

Davey makes an affirmative noise as he bites into his lunch. The sandwich is phenomenal as always, he seriously wonders how Spot does it. He finishes it and lays back on to Jack’s legs as the other boy draws the world around them. 

In that moment David wouldn’t wish for anything else. He’s perfectly content to watch his boyfriend draw the people and trees around them. He couldn’t ask for a better autumn day, it’s not too hot and the winter chill hasn’t crept in yet making the sunshine a pleasant presence. He closes his eyes, just taking in the calm around him. Maybe he can soak up some and keep it stored for later. 

He hears Jack let out a sigh, so he cracks one eye open to look up at his boyfriend. Only to see Jack staring down at him with a look of love so profound that he can only lean up to press a sweet kiss to Jack’s lips. They pull apart and look around, there’s no one else in their direct proximity so Jack pulls David onto his lap for another kiss. His sketchbook pushed carefully to the side. They kiss and kiss until they’re both smiling too much and have to pull apart. 

Jack leans his forehead against David’s laughing, his eyes the color of the tree trunk behind him. “Have I told you how much I love you?” 

David smiles, “Maybe a few times.” Jack kisses him again, slow and sweet. “I love you too.”

David seals his statement with another kiss. And another and another. He puts a hand out to brace himself, he feels the cool pages of Jack's sketchbook. 

Breaking away he picks up the spiral bound book. “Can I see what you drew today?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Jack leans against the oak tree’s massive trunk. 

David carefully flips to the latest page. It's full of the trees they've seen and some basic outlines of the people that came and went from the picnic lawn. But the thing with the most detail is a sketch of David himself. It's his profile where he was laying on Jack, he's wearing a slight smile. The smile that only turns up the corners of his mouth. David smiles, his boyfriend is really amazing, he captured the sheer amount of love they have for each other in nothing other than pencil. 

“I love you.” David hands the sketchbook back to Jack. 

“I love you too.” Jack smiles his heart melting smile. 

They pack up their picnic and walk back through the red gold trees. And David thinks that he's the luckiest guy in the world as he links their hands together. He couldn't imagine it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments will make my day.  
> Come drop by my tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna I'm accepting prompts so please feel free if there's something you want to see written.


End file.
